


Modern Day Lorren

by mythoughtsaretroubled



Series: kingkiller masters as college professors [3]
Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Gen, reposting from tumblr cause apparently I haven't yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythoughtsaretroubled/pseuds/mythoughtsaretroubled
Summary: Some head canons of Lorren as a modern day college professor
Series: kingkiller masters as college professors [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922905
Kudos: 9





	Modern Day Lorren

  * you know that teacher that never smiles, but you always want their approval? 
  * yeah that’s him 
  * kids recommend books to him all the time and even if he doesn’t read them or isn’t interested, he writes them down 
  * he is a big believer on encouraging literacy 
  * and if the library doesn’t have it, he will request it 
  * students honestly can’t tell if he wears the same thing every day or if he just has five of the same shirts (it’s the second one) 
  * he ALWAYS wears suits 
  * he does not own jeans or t shirts 
  * two students once saw him in the grocery store 
  * Lorren gave them a death glare and they never mentioned it again 
  * except once in drunken, hushed voices 
  * no one believed them that Lorren had a cart full of rubber ducks 
  * (but he did) (there was tea as well, but they didn’t see that) 
  * he drinks earl grey tea
  * he has the same mug every single day and the students have a running pool of what’s in it
  * they don’t believe it’s actually earl grey 
  * Lorren emails students the syllabus a month before classes start 
  * he expects everyone has read it and spends only five minutes on it in class 
  * you better have read it 
  * he doesn’t give small assignments, no 
  * there is reading every day 
  * SO. MUCH. READING
  * but only three papers and they are all one third of your grade 
  * if you don’t want to show up to class, fine 
  * as long as you did the reading and do the assignments 
  * his emails are always formal 
  * “Dr. Lorren” on everything 
  * you will fail a paper if anything is improperly sourced 
  * _**mla is LIFE**_
  * there is a set of encyclopedias in his office 
  * he cancelled class three times over his 20 year career 
  * he does NOT get sick 
  * his office hours start on the hour and end on the hour 
  * elodin just sometimes shows up in his classes 
  * and recommends romance novels (which are good btw) (but he does it to piss it off Lorren) 
  * (Lorren has a large collecting in his personal library) 
  * (and elodin knows this) 
  * (it pains him to no end that no one believes him) 
  * (and yes he recs books from Lorren’s own library) 




End file.
